


Copper Feet, On The Beat

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bite Size Chapters?, Bluepulse, Copper AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feel free to comment, Fluff and Angst, I'm trying lmao, Lets see where this fic goes shall we, M/M, On any of my works actually, Police AU, Secrets, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Officer Reyes gets the surprise of his life when he gets an unexpected promotion. A new job, new responsibilities and above all, a new partner! Little does he know, the adventures that he and Officer Allen are about to embark on, will change his life forever. Maybe even for the better...?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Copper Feet, On The Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore lmao.

Striding down the runway like the model many saw him as, Jaime passed many police officers hard at work. He received a few friendly nods and acknowledgements from some of his co-workers. The precinct was his second home. It started it out with the all too familiar sound of talented fingers touch-typing away on the keys at each computer station. Next were the arbitrary timed phones ringing off the hook, that still somehow managed to sound orchestrated by forces unknown. But best of all, the aroma of freshly baked and glazed donuts. Only the best for El Paso’s finest.

Constricting nostrils coming down from the pastry high suddenly flared, aware of an intruder at his desk.

“Officer Drake, what are you doing at my desk?” Jaime had tried to reign in some of his annoyance in an attempt to remain professional. Truthfully, he had done a poor job. Thankfully the fellow officer hadn’t seemed offended.

Tim glanced up at Jaime for only a moment lowering his donut. “Sergeant’s orders.” The hungry man’s eyes dived back down to the dessert as he left Jaime to follow the trail of crumbs he had provided.

_ Why would Sergeant Grayson give Office Drake my desk? _

Swiveling half away in confusion and embarrassment - sure that everybody was watching him stand awkwardly in the hallway - Jaime blinked away a temporary stupor and strode towards the Sergeant’s office with resolve; and more than a couple of questions.

The Sergeant looked up to see the impeccably ironed uniform on Officer Reyes standing in front of him.

“Sergeant Grayson, I wanted to ask why-” Jaime’s tone was confident despite his arms resting by his sides portraying an open and vulnerable stature.

Dick looked up from the classified communication notices on his chipboard desk which he had been combing through, “Officer Reyes. I know why you’re here.” A reassuring smile let Jaime know before he burst that he had no need to be alarmed about his apparent reassignment, “You’re being re-stationed.”

“Oh.” Jaime’s eyelids encroached upon his vision marginally as he analysed Dick’s face for any signs of trouble. Jaime wasn’t aware of any change in his position, and was looking for clues of whether Dick was aware of how he would feel about said move.

Dick lifted his chin, “It’s an exciting new opportunity for you Officer Reyes. I think you will like it. Follow me.” The taller man grunted as he rose from his chair and left the room knowing Jaime would follow.

Jaime was glad no one seemed to notice him leaving - which was out of character for him - and therefore made him subject to office gossip.

The still unnamed position was getting the best of Jaime’s imagination. He had to keep pressing for more information, not just the elevator button, “So… What is this position exactly?”

Jaime stared Dick down as he became more reserved in his willingness to answer for some unknown reason, “Not one for surprises are you Officer Reyes?” Dick’s amused grin was only making Jaime more nervous.

“No, not really.” Jaime’s accent caved in on the murmured response as the elevator reached the basement.

Jaime followed after his Sergeant weaving between all the work vehicles. He waited for his superior office to speak, if they were alternating, it was his turn. But the man kept leading Jaime further into the parking garage. It was only when they reached the portion of the garage protruding from the base of the building, therefore basking in the sunlight, that he spoke up again.

“Here we are! Your new station.” Dick smiled as he lowered a hand on the hood of the police vehicle.

Jaime’s eyes remained still as he scratched his cheek, staring at the car “I’m on patrol?”

“Yes.” Dick ducked his head to gain a better view of Jaime’s face. He was clearly not on board with the idea yet, “You seem disappointed?” Dick watched Jaime’s face intensely looking for the truth, something he had aspired to find his entire professional career.

“No sir, I’m just- surprised?” Jaime was being as transparent with his feelings as he felt he could be bearing in mind the hierarchy of respect that was implicitly in place. He had been on desk duty for years and whilst being trained in the field, the department had held him back for budget reasons.

“Well prepare to feel appointed, because you have a new partner too!” Dick’s enthusiasm was starting to make Jaime feel a bit more at ease.

Jaime’s eyebrows attempted to reach the base of his charcoal hairline. He had completely forgotten a partner was assigned to every police officer on patrol. It was standard procedure. He had a partner. Jaime’s shoulders dropped ever slightly as his mind was no longer able to control his body as it became overloaded with too many thoughts about this new, mystery partner of his.

“Who is my new partner?” Jaime’s head tilted diagonally upwards in curiosity.

Dick grinned seeing the raw emotion in Jaime, “His name is Officer Allen. Bart Allen.”

Jaime’s lips tightened casually as he looked off to the side in thought. His new partner was a man. Jaime was eager to find out more, “When do I meet him?”

Dick chuckled and re-tapped the hood of the car, “Whenever you’re ready. He’s in the passenger seat.”

Jaime stiffened, eyes wide, as he was informed about the unexpected vicinity of his new partner. The Latino swallowed so thickly even Dick heard it. Jaime reached for the door handle and pulled the door open quickly so that he could swing himself into the driver’s seat of the car and make an impressive entrance on this man he had never even met yet.

Having done just so, Jaime eagerly looked across to swiftly scan the stranger’s face. Jaime licked his teeth behind his upper lip guiltily as he took pleasure in the locked gaze with his new partner. Jaime found himself staring back at a soft shade of green irises sparkling in the sunlight. Ruffled auburn hair rained down from beneath the police cap hoping to reach the beautiful galaxy of freckles splashes across his tanned cheeks. He was a wearing a cheeky smile, the kind someone guilty of being overconfident wore. And of course, he had a nice figure fitted inside of a well-maintained police uniform.

Jaime internally grabbed the sides of his mind and shook himself into action, “Hola. I’m officer Reyes.” He held out his hand to a silent and static Bart.

Jaime’s confusion only turned into concern once Bart had remained still for longer than socially acceptable. Jaime’s eyes traced Bart’s movements as he finally moved slyly. Bart’s hand moved for the window controls on his door’s armrest. Jaime listened to the whir of the retreating window and watched as Bart leaned out of it, his vacant facial expression no longer visible.

Jaime only had the semi-serious, but still somehow joking tone to go on as he listened.

“Hey Sarge… Can I have a new partner?” Bart wasn’t able to see the look of sheer offence snap over Jaime’s face, his mouth agape in horror. The cheeky officer paused momentarily before continuing even louder, “I can’t work with someone this good looking!”

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning and walking away. Bart quickly swung back inside the car to revel in the red flush that had fanned across Jaime’s cheeks like a broken glow-stick under his skin. Bart had only been joking, but Jaime truly was gorgeous; to the point where it was a fricken felony.

Officer Jaime didn’t look overly amused by Bart’s seeming attempt at sabotage to their new partnership. The newcomer had underestimated the weight of his compliment about Jaime’s appearance.

Jaime wasn’t sure if off the bat whether Bart was gay or if he was the joking type. The questions just kept coming. But Jaime was remaining silent. He hadn’t been impressed by being left hanging either earlier. As if Bart was reading his mind, Bart apologized with a friendly smile and stuck his hand out. Jaime hesitantly took it and shook firmly. Jaime remained silent as he was buried by the many questions burning on his mind.

“So, tell me about yourself Jaime.” Bart chose to use the more informal naming convention to show off the casual side of his personality. A trait Jaime had noticed when he had also addressed their sergeant using the abbreviated form of the title.

“I’ve been an Officer for three years. I’ve undergone extra training and I get the job done. There’s not much more to it.” Jaime folded his arms and looked pissed off at the shrubbery ahead of the curb they were parked at.

An eyebrow raised above an intrigued grin by the reserved answer. Bart had his work cut out for him with his new partner. Jaime missed out on Bart’s award-winning smile, “Oh. Impressive.” Bart leered at the last word in an effort to tempt Jaime’s honey-sweet, hickory eyes back to lock on his own.

“What about you?” Jaime frown was there to stay, but Bart had his attention again.

“I’ve undergone plenty of training, but I’m still a rookie. This will be my first time in the field!” Bart beamed proudly as he folded his arms behind his head and sighed happily, “You get to show me how it’s done.”

Jaime pinched his nose and murmured to himself, “Dios mio.”

Jaime looked out the window of the stationary window hopelessly, knowing if it had been moving, he would have considered throwing himself out the door. This new partner was already getting on his nerves. It didn’t matter that he was attractive, that couldn’t make up for his lack of experience and more importantly, lack of respect for authority. Jaime still couldn’t get the ‘sarge’ nickname out of his craw.

“The sarge told me to tell you I have lots of potential and that I am also  _ single _ .” Bart’s head was tilted with a dangerously alluring grin.

Jaime’s neck snapped over in shock as he processed the sentence before he realized Bart was pulling his chain. Jaime figured the first part was at least true, well, the second part too actually.

“Right…” Jaime dragged the response out unsure of how to respond. Bart looked on at Jaime hoping for any information about his love life, but none came. The man got straight to business, he was all work hard and Bart was all play hard.

“Well… We better head out and start patrolling.” Jaime cleared his throat and began looking around for the keys to the ignition. Dick hadn’t actually handed them to him.

Jaime heard the tell-tale jingle of keys and looked up to see Bart grinning, “Looking for these?”

Jaime snatched them off of Bart looking unimpressed. Jaime knew he better start the car soon and get them on the road. Bart was driving him up the wall, and they hadn’t even begun their patrol shift yet. Jaime inserted the keys when and stopped when he heard Bart clear his throat.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Officer Reyes?” Bart’s cocky laced tone matched his grin to boot.

“¿Qué?” Jaime looked over looking frustrated.

Bart used his finger to trace the trail of his seatbelt hugging his chest. Jaime had forgotten to put his seatbelt on. Jaime squinted at Bart in disbelief over his antics, causing Bart to chuckle. Bart was doing an amazing job at annoying Jaime. The annoyed officer grabbed at his seatbelt aggressively and yanked several times in quick succession failing each time to get it to give way. After cursing in Spanish a few times, Jaime suddenly found himself silent.

Bart had leaned over without warning and the side of his broad chest and arms were brushing Jaime’s chest in an unintentionally intimate manner. Jaime was feeling appointed alright, against every fiber of his being  _ not  _ wanting to feel that way. His cheeks flushed red like the pin on the speedometer, which couldn’t match the speed of his beating heart if it tried. Jaime wasn’t aware until now of how small the car actually was. And Bart was all up in his already lacking range of personal space trying to help release the stuck seatbelt. Jaime’s lips felt dry as he looked over and saw Bart’s perfect pink tongue clamped between his lips in a cute state of concentration.

“Got it!” Bart retreated to his seat bringing the buckle of Jaime’s belt with him before clicking it into place for him. “There you go!”

“Gracias…” Jaime was rather speechless, minus that one word.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to my  _ partner _ , not on my watch.” Bart grinned with determination.

  
Whilst Jaime had wanted to roll his eyes at the remark, Bart had definitely sounded serious and Jaime could see it in his eyes. Bart genuinely did care for Jaime’s safety,  _ already _ . Jaime guessed this partnership was off to a better start than he could have hoped for. Time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of Chapter 1? Is it good? Lame? Does it have you keen to read more? Let me know in the comment section! :) I want to know how I'm doing?


End file.
